concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Cale
Theater of Eternal Music 1961 December ?, 1961 Goldsmith's College, London, ENG (Participated in class concert and composed settings for two poems by Laurie Lee) 1962 December 8, 1962 Goldsmith's College, London, ENG (Participated in class concert and played three solo pieces by other composers) 1963 July 6, 1963 Goldsmith's College, London, ENG (Cale performs two of his own pieces plus La Monte Young's "X for Henry Flynt") August ?, 1963 Berkshire Music Center, Tanglewood, Lenox, MA (Performs one of his own pieces at the school) September 9-10, 1963 Pocket Theatre, New York City, NY (Cale participated in an 18 hour 40 minute piano performance, the first full length presentation of Erik Satie's "Vexations", along with pianists John Cage, David Tudor, Christian Wolff, Philip Corner, Viola Farber, Robert Wood, MacRae Cook, David Del Tredici, James Tenney, Howard Klein (the New York Times reviewer), Joshua Rifkin, and two reserves. They took turns playing the piece that is three lines long, the required 840 times on September 9, 1963, from 6 p.m. to 12:40 p.m. the following day, under Cage's direction. Cage arranged for the entire performance having been introduced to this music while in Paris in 1949. A page of sheet music of the piece was lent to him by Henri Sauguet, and Cage kept a photostat of it with him then, finally performing it 14 years later) September 16, 1963 CBS Television Studios, New York City, NY (US TV "I've Got A Secret" hosted by Gary Moore. Performs one cycle of Vexations) September 27, 1963 La Monte Young's Church Street Loft, New York City, NY (Not a public performance, but the first time Cale recorded with La Monte Young) Theatre of Eternal Music (John Cale, Tony Conrad, Angus MacLise, La Monte Young & Marian Zazeela) October 19, 1963 New York City, NY ("19 X 63 fifth day of the hammer Bb Dorian Blues". The title is taken from Angus MacLise's original calendar poem “YEAR”) November 28, 1963 New York City, NY (Excerpt from "28 XI 63 the overday". The title is taken from Angus MacLise's original calendar poem “YEAR”) December 17, 1963 Galerie Heiner Friedrich, Munich, GER (Excerpt from "17 XII 63 the fire is a mirror". The title is taken from Angus MacLise's original calendar poem “YEAR”) 1976 December 23-25, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY (supported by Joe Cool & Steve Forbert) December 31, 1976 Palladium, New York City, NY (supporting Patti Smith Group & John Cale) May 1-2, 1979 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.00) July 2, 1979 Schoolkids Records, Ann Arbor, MI (in store appearance) July 2, 1979 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI January 9, 1980 Bookie's, Detroit, MI (supported by Objects) March 8-9, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by The Skunks and joined by Sterling Morrison for encore of "Pablo Picasso" on the 9th) March 11, 1980 Bloomer Theatre, Norman, OK March 23-24, 1980 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (with The The) March 27-29, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA October 31, 1984 City Gardens, Trenton, NJ August 18, 1985 The Stone, San Francisco, CA September 27, 1988 John Anson Ford Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Wire & Pere Ubu)